His Dark Light
by LaughingAngelsGibberish
Summary: Coming from a dark past Hikari –which means light- goes to Kohana and meets all the Naruto gang... sorry I suck at summaries but don’t penalize my story for that please! Please Review!... SasukexOc later on... -LAG;p
1. How do you do?

A Sasuke Love Story!! ^_^

So you know in advance I'm not a fan-girl… *shudders at the thought*… I made this because I felt like it. I'm changing parts of the original story to fit my own; like they have iPods. Also, for the most part I'm mutilating the emo-asshole Sasuke you all know… Muhahaha!

Quick Notes: []= me or you talking, ""=person talking, ''= person thinking, (NAME)-= who's talking, __time__= amount of time passed, **= a action, ()= something to extra/something to note. THNX 4 READN.!.!.!^-^

Name Hikari Reouk- Looks: Eyes such a dark blue they're almost black. Snowy white hair, falling just so it brushes ypur sholders.

Normal Attire: which is dark blue-purple pants, a black tank-top with fish-net sleeves and sometimes a chunine jacket.

Justu's- your own justu, which you most often use, is called the 'white tiger spiral'. What happens is you gather visible chakra (it's white, with silver and black threads) around your body then either shape it as a white-tiger (that makes a deep growling sound), attacking head on, or shooting out bolts of that power. Otherwise you can use chiodri and regular weapons.

Attitude- You can be a bit emo yourself. You're normally quiet. [NOT SHY!] You hardly ever show emotion around someone unfamiliar. But when around those you trust and care for, you are more open and bubbly. When you're irritated you show it clearly; and you get annoyed easily. You try not get very angry because when you are enraged you become 'demonic'; smiling and killing all who stand in your way(0.0).You love music, and your good at dancing. You practice you taijustu with music normally; you also like to go to clubs. What you listen to can affect your mood. Your dream is to be strong enough to protect those who need you. [Protect not avenge: D]

Past- You came from the Village Hidden in the Mist, where your parents and then best-friend were killed by gang violence. Your dad was in a gang. He wasn't nice; you were tormented by him and your brother on a regular basis. Both of your parents and brother were killed when you were 5 by another gang. You were already a low-level ninja and only stayed to protect your best friend Rena, who was killed when you were 9. She died while you weren't there to protect her. You tracked down and killed the people who killed her. Then you ran-away to Kohona, after this, to start anew. And the story starts………

CHAPTER 1- New... everything

Your Pov− [remember you are 9.. also wearing. ]

You didn't think you had any tears left; you felt numb, alone, and broken. You knew where you were going, but you wondered what was making you put one foot in-front of the other. Eventually you saw a big gate way before you and your face lifted from relief. You wandered through the entrance until

[-sorry I forgot their names ']

Ninja 1: "Name and Business?!" he barked.

You whirl around to find two bored-looking ninja staring at you; you stammer,

You: "I'm R-r-reouk H-hikari.!. And I'm here to… get a fresh start …"

You said the last part softly, and sadly. The two looked at you then each other. At that same time another ninja walked up, most of his face was covered and his white hair stuck straight up. The one who spoke before, swiftly asked;

Ninja 1: "Kakashi-san can you take this girl to the Hokage's office?"

Kakashi's POV−

You had just come back from a hard mission, and all you wanted to do was go sleep; [You Ö - None of his perverted books? Me ^.^- Yes, shocking I know.] when you heard one of your fellow ninja asking you something.

Ninja 1: "Kakashi-san can you take this girl to the Hokage's office?"

You looked down in front of you to see a child of about 9, staring up at you curiously. You blinked and looked at her again… 'She looks like… well me?!'

Your Pov−

'He looks more like me than my father did!?' You thought, as you looked upon this ninja incredulously. The other two obviously noticed this as well, because they glanced between the two of you, and just as the second one was going to say something the man who looked like you said,

Kakashi: "Sure I'll take her." His attention shifted to you, "If you'll follow me please."

You smile a little and nod; then follow behind him to the Hokage's office. You reached it, than waited outside his office doors as Kakashi went within. He came back a few minutes later and motioned for you to go in. You walked in cautiously and saw an elderly man sitting in front of you. He kindly said,

Hokage: "Hello, what's your name?"

You: "Reouk Hikari." Happy you didn't stutter this time.

Hokage: "Where are you from..?"

You: "The Village Hidden in the Mist." you replied quietly; looking at the floor. He looked surprised for a moment then became more serious.

Hokage: "That's a long ways away… did you come on your own?"

You: "Yes…" you answer solemnly

Hokage: "Why did you come here?"

You: "..Mm. A few reasons…" you say after some hesitation

Hokage: "Like what?" he prodded further.

You: "First… to get out of there, then for a fresh start, and to get stronger…"

Hokage: "Stronger how?" you look up at him

You: "If you will let me I'd like to become a ninja here…… though as I'm not sure of your customs, I'm not saying I will participate in them." You stare up at him sadly but stubbronly. The Hokage smiled pityingly.

Hokage: "Are you thinking of your past villages graduation custom?"

[Note- to become a ninja in their village you have to kill some of your classmates. !x!]

You: you wince then look at him, shocked, and stutter "Y-y-yes sir…" 'Dammit I hate stuttering!' He smiles at you

Hokage: "Well, you are welcomed into our village… but we have no open foster houses at the moment…" he pondered this for a moment then called "Kakashi?" Kakashi walks in "Would you mind opening your home to Hikari for awhile?" Kakashi looks down at you and shrugs,

Kakashi: "I don't mind…" you blink at him, then quickly bow saying

You: "Thank you, sir! I will not to be any trouble…" the Hokage smiles at you both. Then, to you, says

Hokage: "You will be tested on the skills you already have tomorrow."

You: "Thank you Lord Hokage." You bow to him also. You and Kakashi both take this as a dismissal and go outside his door.

Kakashi's POV−

'Ugh… Oh, great I have _NO_ idea what to do with a child… maybe I should ask Kurenai for help?' you smile a little while you think of how she would react... you look down at your new responsibility. It surprised you that this little girl wanted to be a ninja. But, what was still more astonishing how much she looked like you. You both were even examining the other in the same way!.! After a moment you ask her

You: "Do you need to get any more of your stuff?" She tilted her head

Hikari: "No this is all Kakashi-sama…" she said, indicating her backpack.

You: you winced at the formal title "Good. Then let's get going." You wanted to test her so you picked up your pace. She still stayed at your side so you picked it up a little more… she still kept up. You started to run towards your house and she kept up without any trouble or complaint. You were stunned.

Your Pov−

You finally made it to his house. You were extremly tired before the run, so that just zapped the remaining energy from you, though you didn't let it show. He showed you to his guest room and you went to sleep instantly, a kunai in hand. __a few hours later__

Kakashi's Pov−

You woke up, and it was just now getting light out. You remembered your new little charge and went to check on her. You peeked in her door and found her fast asleep. You would've said she looked like an angel but… *sweat-drop*… she was sleeping with a kunai visible in her hand. You thought it best to not wake her up. [Scaredy cat! ^ώ^] You decided to do something nice for her so you went to your kitchen and made some pancakes for the two of you. [Sorry if they don't really eat them -.-']

Your Pov−

'Pancakes?' was the first coherent thought to cross your mind as it entered into consciousness. You are NOT a morning person. You always wake up looking demonic; though it matches your mood which is grumpy at best. Your life flashed through your mind at a rapid pace, slowing slightly at yesterday's events. You felt the familiar form of a kunai in your hand; and continued to process the smell of pancakes. You did your morning routine: brush teeth, brush hair, warm-up exercises, ex. You went downstairs and saw Kakashi had already eaten and was reading a book.

Kakashi- "Morning Hikari-chan." You blinked at the familiar title.

You- "Good morning, Kakashi-sama." He flinched at the formal title.

Kakashi- "I made pancakes… if you're hungry dig in…" you smiled a little

You- "Thank you." He blinked then you thought he smiled [darn mask .]

Kakashi- "I'll escort you to the Hokage's office after you eat…" you twitch

You- "Thank you again…" 'CRAP! I forgot.!!.!'

Kakashi's Pov-

You had just said good morning to Hikari…

Hikari- "Good morning, Kakashi-sama." You cringe at the _very _formal title.

You- "I made pancakes… if you're hungry dig in…" she smiled a little… it was cute. You blinked, and smiled back from under your mask.

Hikari- "Thank you." She said quietly. She was like the sweet little sister/daughter you never had… that illusion was helped by the fact she looked so much like you.

You- "I'll escort you to the Hokage's office after you eat…" she twitched. You *sweat-drop* 'Heh, I think she forgot…' She finishes, and does her dishes in silence. You were starting out towards the Hokage's office when you couldn't take the silence anymore!… so you asked,

You- "So… you're from what village again?" she looked startled for a second, then her face went back to the polite mask. She responded evenly,

Hikari- "I was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist" you were a bit surprised but kept that to yourself. You were trying to think of a question, when…

Your Pov−

You were preparing yourself for another uncomfortable question, when a loud voice yelled,

???- "HEY! KAKASHI!!!" abruptly there was a strange man in front of you. He wore a bright-green-jumpsuit and aHitai-ate around his waist; also, in your opinion, a bad hair-cut. Though the most disconcerting things for you were the cheesy smile, and he was looking at you oddly. His close figure alarmed you, and you unconsciously grasped a kunai. Only when Kakashi sighed wearily did you relax. He then reluctantly said,

Kakashi- "hi Gai…" The man apparently called Gai, the looked between the two of you and frowned.

Gai- "Kakashi, I didn't know you had a daughter.?!" [[.]o[.]What theHell?] Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. Your lip twitched, you were deciding between being: surprised, annoyed, or amused. You settled on some-place in-between, then calmly replied.

You- "Sir, my name is Reouk Hikari. To my knowledge I'm in no way related to Kakashi-sama. He is being kind enough to escort me to the Hokage's office." Kakashi got over his alarm just in time to pick up on my subtle hint.

Kakashi- "Right, we should go." We started. Until the man said cheerfully,

Gai- "Hey that's where I'm going! I'm supposed to proctor a match some new-comer who wants to be a ninja." Kakashi twitched and you grimaced,

Kakashi- "Well I think you just met her…" he muttered, Gai looked at you with an irritating amount of disbelief.

Gai- "Really? A little girl like you? Well we'll see…" then he smiled again and yelled, "Let's go!" you both sighed but followed. __At the training arena__ The Hokage sat in a area above the arena, he looked at you and smiled,

Hokage- "Good morning, I see you already met your proctor. This is your opponent…" he motioned to the man beside him. His brown-hair was in a pony-tail and he had a long scar across his nose. He bowed to the Hokage, then looked at you and smiled kindly. Then he said,

??- "Hello, I am Iruka. I am a chûnin but that's nothing to worry about." You quietly sigh in relief, you had been afraid they would set you up against someone less experienced. You smile softly and say to Iruka

You- "Thank you for taking the trouble to come out here;" To the Hokage you say, "and thank you for this opportunity." You bow politely. You then face your opponent, now walking onto the field. You politely ask,

You- "It would be easier if you attacked me first." He regards you curiously. Then Gai gives you the signal to start. He 'disappears' and tries to land a kick on your right, you stop it easily. He jumped back, throwing rapid punches and kicks; you blocked them easily never seeming to put out effort, and never attacking yourself. You finely got annoyed, and give a light kick to his stomach, pushing him away a couple feet. You frown at him and say,

You- "I understand the need to test me… but underestimating me will prove nothing." He appeared uneasy at the thought of using more of his power, so you sighed; and then made his decision easier. You gather a little of your sparking black, white, and silver charka around your hand; just enough to shock him. Then you swiftly jump towards him and spin, landing two firm hits: one in his abdomen, and one on the back of his neck. Your opponent gasps and staggers, for a moment you are unsure of what to do but then you hear a soft clapping. You turn towards the Hokage to see a slightly bewildered look on his aged face. He stops applauding and says

Hokage- "Well, I think that that's enough for today it is obvious that you are on a chûnin level at _least_. An from what we saw of your justu's there would be no better teacher for you than Kakashi… Do either of you mind?" you look at Kakashi again, wondering why he would be such a good teacher for you, then you and him in unison quietly say,

You & Kakashi- "No sir." All of you in the room bow, then head out.

[**A/N** sorry i know that was REALLY long, but i just wanted the backround to be there... There will be a 3 year skip next chapter... and to all who read and like this i love you already, but it'd really give more reason to post if i knew people actually wanted me to! THANKS!.! - LAG ^-^]


	2. 3 year skip

CHAPTER2- 3 YEAR SKIP

You were heading to the training grounds when a familiar voice called,

???- "Hey!! Hikari-chan!!!" You with a sigh you waved to your friend, Rock Lee. [ZOMG! o Da jumpsuits & eyebrows!] Over the past three years you've become much stronger. You remained with Kakashi, you now consider him like as a mix of a father figure and older brother. He has trained you a lot, along with Gai and the Hyuga clan; all teaching you different skills. It's because of your training with Gai and the Hyugas that you have become good friends with Hinata, Neji, and Lee. Neji and Lee, to Kakashi's relief, think of you as a little sister. You have come to realize that, since coming here, you have gone from having no family to having: one-dad-brother, a-few-teacher-uncles, two-brothers-friends, and one gal-pal. You are happy and grateful for all of them. Lee trots up beside you,

Lee- "Hi Hikari-chan are you going to go train?" he asked eagerly. You nodded, and then smiled impishly; he understood your intensions immediately and grinned back. You two raced to the training yard coming in with him beating you by a little bit. Which he felt he had to point out.

Lee- "Hikari-chan, you need to train more on running." You glower at him

You- "Lets' save the commentary for after practice." You stick out your tongue playfully and jump back a few feet. He grins as you start to play 'Animal I Have Become', by Three Days Grace.

After a couple hours of taijustu training you both get tired and call it a tie, even though you had been winning. You get up wearily and decide to wash up then see if Hinata could hang out later. You were a little sad that even though you were the same age she was still in the academy, so she didn't have to much time to hang out.

At your house you found a irritated Kakashi, you asked him what was wrong and he replied

Kakashi- "I'm being assigned a team of genine." He said sourly. You looked at his pouting expression and couldn't help it…you let out a chuckle. Oh, and by the way, now you normally call him Kakashi-kun, and while with people you don't know, Kakashi-sempi.

An hour later you found yourself outside the Hyugga compound. You let yourself in and started towards Hinata's room, but instead found Neji and her training. You jumped and waited patiently in a nearby tree to wait till they were done. Then when Hinata was obviously beat, she had flown into a tree, you clapped. Both turned to look at you, it constantly annoyed them that you could shift your charka and screw-up their beakugan if you wanted to. [Yes, I have made you that cool!] You just smiled lightly and said

You- "Well if us hard-working ninja's are through working hard for today… lets go out and have fun!"

Neji- " 'Fun' is a little vague, did you have anything specific in mind?" he said warily. A mischievous grin crossed your face and you raised one eyebrow. Hinata sighed. Neji frowned and said firmly,

Neji- "No, you're not going clubbing again." You pout, then huff

You- "You're no fun… but I was thinking we could all go out for dinner."

Hinata- "Where?" was the quiet question. You hide an evil grin behind one hand, as you pretend to rub your mouth; and calmly say

You- "Well I was in the mood for some ramen…" you saw her small blush, you knew she liked some kid from the academy who loves ramen. Neji missed this and said,

Neji- "Sounds good…" Hinata pursed her lips, and searched your face for alternative motives, then slowly nodded.

_At the restaurant_ You had snagged Lee on the way there. they were wearing their normal clothes and you wore a dark blue hoodie. The loud people and clatter of silverware was already getting on your nerves as you entered. You saw a empty booth and quickly sat, motioning for the others to come. As you watched your friends make their way over you noticed a lot of girls looking at the booth on the other side of yours. [GAH!! Ò₀Ó Fangirls! DIE!!!] Once Hinata sat down next you, you asked

You- "Oi, Hina-chan what're all these bimbos staring at?" She looks at you with one eyebrow raised [^~ she's not that shy around you] and said,

Hinata- "A guy in the academy named Sasuke…" you raised a brow in return

You-"Why?" you ask, with a muffled snort. "Was he dared to do something?"

Hinata- "No, just a lot of girls are obsessed with him." Your lip twitched

You- "I kinda feel bad for him…" you say with amusement tinged sympathy.

Neji- "Fan-boys are another reason for you not to go clubbing." Neji says quietly. You wince then cringe as Lee says loudly,

Lee- "That is correct!! None of your adopted family likes the idea of you with strange men." You let out a dry chuckle and retort,

You- "Strange men? Doesn't that mark off most of my family?" the boys twitch and Hinata laughs quietly as you continued "Think about it… I have brother 1, you, and Gai-sempi: the green-jumpsuit-wonders; older brother, Neji: who has an obsession with destiny; and finally weird dad/brother figure: who is a freaky-haired pervert… STRANGE!" you say harshly.

You open one eye and laugh when you see your two friends pouting. [You- Ő aww! Sorwy… me- 9.9 *sigh*… I lurv them too…] The waitress came in with the check and you all left. You apologize, to the guys but your callous words were already forgotten; blown away with your rare laugh.

Sasuke's Pov−

You had seen the group of young ninja's sit in the booth behind you. You didn't pay them any attention but thought you recognized one; that shy girl who was in your class. As they sit you hear one girl, directly behind you, say

?girl?- "Oi, Hina-chan what're all these bimbos staring at?" you smirk at her terminology for your unwanted fan-girls. You hear the other girl say,

?girl2?- "A guy in the academy named Sasuke…" you are surprised by her disinterest. You vaguely recognize the voice as your classmate, Hinata right?

?girl?- "Why?" you hear her muffle a snort. "Was he dared to do something?" You grimace, this was a small blow to your pride, [Heh! Yes! Be humbled! Sour-puss! ;)+]

Hinata- "No, just a lot of girls are obsessed with him." Your lip twitches further down in distain at her indifference. You hear the other say,

?girl?- "I kinda feel bad for him…" she says with a mix of mirth and pity, one of the boys that came in with them sternly says,

?boy 1- "Fan-boys are another reason for you not to go clubbing." You frown at his protective tone, and are confused further when the other boy says

?boy2- "That is correct!! None of your adopted family likes the idea of you with strange men." You raise an eyebrow, 'adopted family?'. You hear her chuckle dryly and brutally say,

?girl?-"Strange men? Doesn't that mark off most of my family?" you lift one eyebrow and hear Hinata laugh quietly. She continues, "Think about it… I have brother 1, you, and Gai-sempi: the green-jumpsuit-wonders; other older brother: who has an obsession with destiny; and a weird dad/brother figure: who is a freaky-haired pervert… STRANGE!" you almost felt bad for the two guys. Then, you heard her laugh; the sound was like a warm, crackling fire and rain. You wanted to know who she was. The waitress came and gave them their check, you turned slightly to see them leaving. Sadly you only see the back of her hood. You didn't know why but you wanted to get to know this girl, though you had the feeling you would meet again anyway.

Your Pov− __Next Day__

Wearing

Somehow Kakashi convinced you to go with him to meet his genine. Something about you going to work with them a lot anyhow.? Whatever. You followed his schedule so, of course, you were late. As he stepped through the door an eraser fell on his head, sending a puff of white chalk from his already white hair. It took all your self control not to laugh. Then someone shouted,

??- "HAHAHA! You feel for it!!!" then you heard a female voice whine,

???- "Please sensei… I tried to stop him but he's such a idiot." You step through the door to find a pink-haired girl standing near Kakashi to be the source of the whining. You saw a short boy with spiky blonde hair, laughing hysterically; you guessed the first voice. And another boy, he had dark hair, and looked annoyed though otherwise emotionless. They all looked about your age, but also looked less experienced: Genine… It would've been hard for anyone to know Kakashi feelings, but he spoke them aloud, saying

Kakashi- "Hmm…How shall I put this? Based on my first impression I'd have to say… I hate all of you."

[you- ~.~ aww me- they kinda deserved it… ^ ^]

There was an awkward pause: the first boy stopped laughing; the girl slouched and shot a evil glare at the blonde; the dark-haired boy grimaced.

You would've been amused, but you felt bad for them; Kakashi had never passed a group of Genine before… 'Oh well' you thought, 'The worst he ever really does to the flunkeys is send them back'

__A Little Later__ you all were sitting outside of the academy: the kids on a stairway, and you and Kakashi sitting on a railway. Kakashi started.

Kakashi- "Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Pinky said,

Pink-haired girl- "Like what?" Kakashi put out his hands, lazily saying,

Kakashi- "… You know. The usual, your favorite thing… what you hate most… Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." The blonde-kid piped,

Blonde-boy- "Help us out here, teach. You go first. Show us how it's done."

Pink-haired girl- "That's right… After all, you're a complete stranger to us… a mystery." She said needlessly. You, with amusement, wondered what he'd say. You looked at him as he answered,

Kakashi- "Oh..... Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business… but anyway I have lots of hobbies…" [î_î] Under the mask, your mouth twitched up in a smile. The girl rudely muttered

Pink-haired girl- "Hey… He said a lot…… but all we really learned was his name." Kakashi ignored her impertinence and continued,

Kakashi- "Now, it's your turn. Starting with you on the right." (The blonde)

Blonde-boy- "Me, right? My name's Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar!! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water." [8.8 Oh boy… obsessed much?…]

You and Kakashi share a look, both of you thinking 'He seems to only think about ramen…' _ you knew this boys story… all of it actually… you had 'accidently' stumbled on the file about the nine-tail-fox but had decided it didn't matter. Human demons were worse…

Naruto- "My dream is to one day… be a better Shinobi than Lord Hokage!!! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!!!" Kakashi's and eyes widened. [WOW 0.0] Naruto continued, "My hobbies are… pranks and practical jokes I guess." Kakashi's face fell. [-_-' Typical…]

Your mask hid your smile. You liked this kid's sprit.

Kakashi scratched his head, and then listlessly said.

Kakashi- "Next!" the dark haired kid didn't even look up. In a monotone voice he said,

Dark Haired Boy- "My names Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how that matters, considering there's almost nothing I like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'… that's just a word… but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's a certain someone I have sworn… to kill."

One of your eyebrows lifted, while you thought 'Umn, wow… a bit depressed?' [Ksourpuss…]

Kakashi seemed unsurprised.

Naruto was eyeing him warily.

While the pink haired girl was eyeing him awe.

Kakashi- "and finally… the young lady…" she was still looking at Sasuke as she said,

Pink haired girl- "I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is… well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy… and that boy is… Uh… let's move on to my dream." It took all you had not gag, as she blushed. Her expression soured as she continued

"I hate… Naruto!" Naruto looked horror-struck. Kakashi sighed.

You glared at the ground. You didn't like this girl, so far. Your first impression was she was mean, shallow and lusty… but you had to admit you were slightly amused that flush had risen on Sasuke's cheeks.

Kakashi cut her off as she was about to talk about her hobbies,

Kakashi- "Enough. Ok now that we unders-"

Sakura- "Wait! Who's she? Your daughter?" she rudely interrupted. He looked over at you apologetically. Then continued,

Kakashi- "Right… guess I forgot… would you like to introduce yourself?" You shrugged; and then faced the rest of the group impassively.

You- "My name's Reouk Hikari… I will help out Kakashi from time to time… I guess my favorite things are music and training… you won't have to worry about what I hate, if you don't bother me… and the rest is utterly irrelevant." You nodded at Kakashi to continue.

Kakashi- "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

Naruto- "Yes, Sir! What will our duties be?! Our first real Shinobi mission!" he saluted as he said this. Your eyes found their way back to the ground; 'no one's passed his test before… and these kids are… well they'd be entertaining at the very least.' You thought quietly

Kakashi- "Our first mission involves only the members of this cell." They looked surprised, they always do. Naruto was the one to ask,

Naruto- "What is it? What?" Kakashi evenly said,

Kakashi- "Survival Exercises."

Naruto- "Survival Exercises?" they all looked slightly perplexed,

Sakura- "But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of Survival Training!"

Kakashi- "But you'll have to survive.… against me. It won't be your typical practice."

Naruto- "Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" Kakashi let out a dark chortle. You sighed quietly, thinking, 'Drama Queen…'. Sasuke stayed quiet but furrowed his brow. Sakura asked,

Sakura- "What are you laughing about Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi- "Oh, nothing. It's just that… if I told you, you'd chicken out."

Naruto- "Chicken out…? Why?!"

Kakashi- "Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure." Naruto's mouth fell open, gaping in horror. Sakura swallowed uneasily. Even Sasuke looked troubled. You shook your head; while Kakashi, laughing, continued

Kakashi-"See? You're chickening out already!"Then a fuming Naruto shouted

Naruto- "THAT SUCKS!!! We have been through it all! What about our graduation test?!" Kakashi cheerfully answered.

Kakashi- "Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential."

Naruto- "SAY WHAT?!!"

Kakashi- "In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses." He nodded to you to finish up. You sighed and looked up at them, eyes jaded.

You- "Tomorrow you three bring all your ninja tools and weapons. Oh, and don't have breakfast before-hand… unless you enjoy throwing up."

A/N sorry if that was too long but I don't know because I'm not getting feedback!! *cries* PLEASE RandR! but thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
